janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Eighteen
Chapter Eighteen is the 18th episode of Season 1 of Jane the Virgin. Synopsis DOUBTS – Jane (Gina Rodriguez) unintentionally ruins Rafael's (Justin Baldoni) chances of getting the hotel's liquor license back, but her attempt to help fix it means missing the Villanueva's Easter festivities. Rafael gets information about his birth mother from the private detective he has hired but doesn't like what he hears. Rogelio's (Jaime Camil) mother, Liliana (guest star Rita Moreno), comes for a visit, but she and Xo (Andrea Navedo) do not have the best history. Alba (Ivonne Coll) takes a big step in the romance arena but is shocked when she learns what Edward (guest star Cheech Marin) does for a living. Meanwhile, Petra (Yael Grobglas) becomes more convinced about the secret she thinks she has stumbled upon and enlists Michael's (Brett Dier) help to get confirmation. Starring Recurring cast :Alano Miller as Aaron Zazo Guest starring :Rita Moreno as Liliana De La Vega :Melinda Page Hamilton as Alexis Falco :Cheech Marin as Edward :Nicholas Gonzalez as Marco Esquivel :Fabiana Udenio as Elena Di Nola :Rachel DiPillo as Andie Co-Starring :Jenna Ortega as Young Jane :John Burke as Graham Falco :Isabella Camil as Flavia :Corie Vickers as Embeth :Simona Williams as Irene :Jessica Gardner as Instructor :Jesus Ruiz as Priest Quotes Trivia *Liliana doesn't like Xo because when they met Liliana walked in on Xo & Ro, tripped over a lamp cord and the lamp electrocuted her cat, Gorditto. *Rafael talked to Aaron and doesn't believe Petra's assertion that Aaron is really Roman. *Rafael gets the e-mail address for his mother and sends her an e-mail. *He tells Jane and she supports him. *Petra contacts Michael about Aaron/Roman and Michael sets up cops at The Marbella to survey their dinner, as well as test the DNA. *Xo apologizes to Liliana about the cat. *Liliana tells Xo and Ro that they are ill-suited because they don't think things through or communicate. *Jane tells Alba that Edward's a priest after Alba reveals that she asked him out — but he agreed to a date. *Xiomara kisses Marco. *Both Jane and Alba mention that Xo 'self-sabotages'; Xo herself says she gets self-righteous and acts out. **Xo tells Jane that Jane's version is to doubt everything and lose faith. *Rafael's meets his mother, Elena Di Nola, for the first time since he was 4 years old. *Rogelio sends Liliana home and tells Xiomara that he loves her for the first time. *Michael gets confirmation that it really is Roman and tries to reach Petra in vain. *Roman Zazo reveals that he knows Petra knows his real identity and he abducts her. *A heartbroken Rafael offhandedly ends things with Jane. 'Secrets' *Edward's a priest! *Rogelio never told his mother that he asked Xiomara to get an abortion. He told his mother that he never knew of the baby. *Rogelio wants children and Xo didn't know that. *Jane tells Xo and Alba that she didn't end things with Michael because she doubted Michael; she ended things because she fell in love with Rafael. *Rafael's mother reveals that she cheated on Emilio, who proceeded to attempt to banish her and offered her $10 million to leave Rafael forever, to which she agreed. *Roman Zazo is still alive and posing as his brother, Aaron, whom Roman killed. Music :volcano | EMILY HEARN Photos 18xane.jpeg glam-mameet.jpeg 18xoro.jpeg 18familia.jpeg liliana.jpeg 18roliana.jpeg 18lilogemara.jpeg 18.jpeg 1 Category:Season 1 episodes